


Subway Girl

by daenyara



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fast Food, Meet-Cute, fast-food au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenyara/pseuds/daenyara
Summary: who is that cute girl who just entered the fast-food where Jake works? And why on earth does she keep braiding her hair?!





	Subway Girl

[Originally posted by gabriellabolton](https://tmblr.co/ZNBKJy2jfQUMF)

Jake risked taking another look, careful not to stare. 

“Do you think she’s okay?” he asked, trying to sound like his blithe, nonchalant self.

Charles raised his head from the counter, confused. “Who?”

The place was oddly empty (despite being a popular fast-food in a busy part of the city), only a few customers left munching on their orders, all except one. Jake nodded towards the mane of shiny brown hair near the window. 

“That girl over there. She’s been staring at her sub for, like, 2 minutes.”

Charles’ face lit up and when he spoke his voice was unnaturally high and heavy with amused insinuation. “_Why do you care?_” he asked his best friend, and Jake wrinkled his nose. 

“Stop that. You sound like a muppet,” he begged.

Charles scoffed. “_And you sound defensive, Jackie!_” he replied in the same tone as before, but he cut himself off and shook his head. “Okay, no, I hear it now.”

Jake chuckled, and his eyes found the girl once again as he bit down his lip. “Should I go talk to her? I’m gonna go talk to her.” He was already walking towards her.

“Go get her, Casanova! Use your gorgeous features and sexy gaze, she won’t know what hit her,” whispered Charles a bit too loudly, slapping his friend’s back while grinning widely.

Jake groaned but decided to ignore Charles’ antics. Instead, he smoothed the crinkles on his shamrock green uniform and put on a charming smile, making his way to her table.

“Hey.”

The girl, who was staring off into the distance with a small frown, jumped on her seat. “Hi!” she greeted him in surprise, trying to train her features into a graceful smile. 

She was pretty, _very_ pretty… Her eyes were brown, the same as her hair, enticing rather than dull. It was a good colour, rich and warm, like molten chocolate with a bit of cinnamon. There was something nervous in her expression, and Jake couldn’t help but notice a couple of messy, unfinished braids in her hair.

When Jake didn’t speak, her eyes widened. “Are you closing? _Oh my God_, I’m sorry, I didn’t realized-” she apologized and grabbed her bag as if about to leave, but he stopped her.

“No, no, no, no, we’re not closing for another few hours! Please, sit,” he chuckled, motioning at the chair. She sat back, eyeing him. “I was just wondering if you were alright.”

“_Oh_,” was all she managed to say, a flash of confusion in her gaze as she straightened the collar of her blouse.

Jake shrugged, giving her an embarrassed smile while he scraped the back of his neck. “Yeah, you seemed way too much fascinated with that $7.75 Subway Club, and I’ve been working here long enough to know that’s not a good sign,” he joked. He saw her glancing down at her food and huffing. “I’m sorry, you don’t even know me, I didn’t mean to sound nosy. I’ll just go,” he started walking away, mentally cursing himself for screwing up, but she stopped him.

“No, wait,” she exclaimed, and her hand ran to his forearm as he walked past her, lingering on his skin for a split second before she removed it, blushing furiously. “You weren’t nosy, it’s nice that you wanted to check on me.” 

She smiled brightly, and Jake could’ve sworn his heart stopped for a moment, before beating faster than ever in his chest.

“Well, you have a good eye, m’ lady. I’ve been told before that I am quite the gentleman,” he bragged in a ridiculous British accent, a playful smirk on his lips. The girl’s head tilted back as she burst out laughing, and he joined. 

After a moment she looked up at him. “I’m fine, by the way. I just have a big interview tomorrow and I’ve been quite stressed out, lately, but it’s fine,” she assured, but the subtle crease on her forehead betrayed her worry.

“Seems like you’re handling it in the best way possible. Fast-food _and_ braiding,” teased Jake, nodding towards her hair. She rolled her eyes but laughed once again.

“I know, I know… I look like a crazy woman. I’m actually surprised you were brave enough to come here and talk to me.”

Jake snorted, his eyes gleaming. “_Luckily_, I was too distracted by how pretty you are to notice it.”

Her cheeks reddened, while she let out an incredulous giggle and tucked her hair behind her ears. She looked even cuter than before. 

He offered her his hand. “I’m Jake. Peralta.”

She shook it eagerly, replying, “Amy Santiago.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You, too.”

Jake glanced at the clock above the counter, from where Charles was studying their whole exchange with great interest, beaming. “I’ll tell you what, _Amy Santiago_. My shift ends in 5. What do you say we go find something else to eat? Don’t tell my boss I said it, but the taco truck just around the corner sells way better food than this for half the price,” he added in a whisper.

“Wow. You must be pretty terrible at this job,” chuckled Amy, and he nodded solemnly.

“You have _no_ idea.”

She was still smiling, but there was a trace of hesitation in her eyes as she chewed on her lip, stalling. “I shouldn’t…”

“I’ll help you practice for your interview,” proposed Jake with a smirk.

Amy’s face lit up. “_Really?!_” she exclaimed, almost jumping from her seat before clearing her throat and speaking in a calmer tone. “I mean, sure, that would be cool.”

Jake laughed again, shaking his head, then he offered her arm. 

As they walked out, he could see Charles dancing triumphantly behind the counter, his fists raised in the air.


End file.
